Birthday Present
by sid alexadus rea
Summary: What does every teen want for his birthday? That's right, a puppy. Well, the gang found the perfect gift for Seto this year a certain blonde he hasn't been able to stop making fun off.
1. disclaimer

Hi yas! I'm a new writer! (Please be nice whimper).

Just so ya know, no, I don't have a beta (I edit guud).

This is a story I've had in my mind for a while, but I can't seem to agree with myself on what happens next. Ideas would be helpful!

Also, I don't own the characters of YuGiOh, 'cause if I did things like this would happen and Harpy Girl would have her original outfit (damn Wizards of the Coast and their whole 'family friendly pg crap).

Oh, I beta! If you are impressed with my 1337 writing and editing skills, don't be afraid to ask.

Have a good read, bunnies. 


	2. early birthday present for seto

'mmmhmmm... vibrating pants... I wonder if the Mutt can...'

Seto pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear, hitting the talk button on the way.

"Yes Mokie?" No question, only one person called him.

"Hai, Nii-san! How's work?" A little hesitant, but definately Mokuba.

"It's fine; is something up?" Mokie doesn't usually call unless something important happens...

"Well, you got an early birthday present in the mail... Can you come home right away?" How could he forget that annoying day of the year...

"Any particular reason why?" Come on people, he's at work; of course he's gonna be a little short.

"It's got air holes--I think it's a live thing. Can you come home soon so we can open it?"

"Why don't you, Mokie?" Straight and to the point, that's our Seto (well, maybe not straight...)

"It came with specific instructions, Nii-san." Mokuba went into his task-master never-break-the-rules-even-when-they-don't-make-sense mode.

"So you refuse to open it for me," Seto deadpanned.

"Just come home and I won't bug you about coming home early for a week." That's a negotiation if I ever heard one.

"Fine." End of conversation, phone was snapped closed and Seto saved his work. This had better be a good gift.  
-  
"So, where is this present?" Seto slipped off his shoes and jacket.

"It's in your room; and here, this goes with it." Mokuba held out an envelope as they walked towards Seto's room. Seto eyed it disdainfully before grabbing it.

"Why's it in my room and why didn't you open the letter?" but he was already opening it and a key fell out.

"Part of the rules: Only to be opened by Kaiba Seto, to be opened in his private rooms. Open within an hour of delivery-"

"Self explanatory if the thing is alive." Mokuba glared at him (not the infamous glare, just annoyed). A quick over veiw of the letter. "It's from most of the Yugi-taichi... Mouto, Bakura, Mazaki, Honda, Ryuji, Valentine..."

"So the only one who didn't help send it was Jounochi?" questioned Mokuba as he opened the door to his brother's room.

Seto circled the large box-large enough to fit a grown adult or two... He set the letter and key on the bed and grabbed a letter opener, quickly taking it to the box to pry it open.

A quick peek inside and, "Mokuba, leave the room."

Thin black eyebrows rose. "Huh? Why Nii-san?" Mokuba tried to get closer and peek into the box. Seto picked up his brother and carried him out of the room.

Okay, that grin was just plain scary. "You'll know in the morning, Mokie." And Seto locked the door behind himself, rubbing his hands together in glee as he went back to the box.

He tore it the rest of the way open and a figure fell out of it. A blonde figure, with puppy ears on his head, a blindfold, a ball gag, a collar, hands cuffed behind his back, a tail on an elastic band, and shackles. Nothing else.

Leaving the figure to whimper for a while more, Seto picked up some of the things in the box: a bottle of lube, a cock ring, a vibrator, a six pack of condoms.

Definately a good present.

Seto tossed the things onto the bed, followed by a surprised (blind and mute) Jou, and then picked up the letter.

Dear Seto,  
We know that your birthday is coming up and would like to congratulate you on turning 18. Here is an appropriate gift we hope you will appreciate.  
This is a trial run; you have two days to decide whether or not to keep him.  
Take good care of the Mutt and he'll take good care of you.

From:  
Yuugi Yami Ryou Bakura OOtogi Honda Mai Anzu

A sadistic grin lit the room. 'Time to play with my puppy...' 


End file.
